L'ombre du miroir
by Cathy Linton
Summary: Christine a tournée le scorpion. Son âme appartient désormais à l'Ange de la Musique ,pour toujours. Dark Erik  -18 . "Tu ne peux pas fuir ta destinée éternellement, Christine."


**Bonjour, bonsoir.**

**Synopsis : Christine a tournée le scorpion. Son âme appartient désormais à l'Ange de la Musique ,pour toujours. Dark Erik (-18)**

**Responsabilité: je ne possède pas le phantom de l'opéra.**

**Autre chose : bonne lecture !**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

**E**lle était là, affalée sur le sol, son petit corps frêle recourbé sur lui même. Ses cheveux bruns, autrefois brillants et bien coiffés, tombaient aujourd'hui piteusement autour de son visage ,en un tas de boucles emmêlées et ternes. Un sanglot étranglé s'échappait de sa poitrine alors qu'un grand nombre de larmes glacées coulaient sur ses joues.

Elle pleurait au désespoir, ses yeux bleus ne reflétaient que peur, angoisse et panique. La jeune fille, âgée seulement de dix-sept ans, était d'une beauté incroyable malgré son piteux état. Ses lèvres pleines et roses tremblaient profusément, son visage en forme de cœur était animé par une tristesse incomparable, ses yeux océans semblaient morts, et des cernes violettes ne pouvaient passée inaperçus tant elles étaient encrées profondément. Sa peau était effroyablement pâle, elle était aussi blanche qu'un mort.

A vrai dire, elle ressemblait à un ange, à un ange déchut pour être précis. Sa magnifique robe blanche immaculée , lui donnait une apparence innocente , pourtant , les tâches bleues et noires qui parsemaient son épiderme contrastait fortement sa luminosité. Les marques sur ses bras, ainsi que sur son doux visage, étaient des empruntes de mains, de longs doigts de musicien.

La jeune demoiselle, ou dame plutôt car une alliance en or brillait sur son annulaire gauche, tremblaient de tout son être. Elle secouait inlassablement la tête, ses paupières à présent hermétiquement closes.

_Non ! Non ! Non! Par pitié , pas ça ! _Suppliait-elle intérieurement.

Ses fins doigt comptaient,et recomptaient ,durant des heures le nombre de jours, de semaines et de mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle était ici, dans ce qui lui paraissait être l'Enfer.

L'eau salée affluaient plus que jamais sur ses pommettes, alors qu'elle comprenait avec horreur qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreurs possibles. Elle ne pouvait plus se tromper.

Ses lamentations furent de plus en plus bruyante ,au fur et à mesure que son cœur se brisait encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. La voix de l'adolescente devenait faibles et étranglée ,tandis que ses poings chétifs frappaient rageusement le parquet au sol. Avec sa piètre force, elle ne réussit qu'à se faire du mal, mais elle continuait de se défouler. Ça la libérait d'un poids, en quelque sorte.

Soudain, une voix ,grave et lisse ,retentit derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

« Christine, mon ange, que t'arrive-t-il ? »

La jeune fille ouvrit brusquement les yeux et regarda haineusement vers l'endroit d'où le son provenait. Elle renifla discrètement et répondit à son mari, de l'autre côté de la paroi en ébène.

« Allez vous en , Erik ! Partez et laissez moi tranquille, horrible monstre ! » cria-t-elle courageusement. Elle n'avait pas pu lui parler calmement, comme elle se forçait habituellement à le faire, tant son dégout envers le monstre infâme était puissant. Elle voulait qu'il soit mort, mais il semblait immortel, indestructible et invincible malgré son physique fragile, du moins en apparence seulement. Sa force était aussi surprenante qu'effrayante.

Il eut un interminable silence durant lequel Christine, car oui c'était bien elle la jeune fille, savait qu'elle allait regretter son audace.

Au bout d'un bon moment, elle entendit le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte, qui bien entendue n'était pas verrouillée vue qu'elle ne possédait pas de serrure.

De sa hauteur, Christine ne pouvait voire que les longues jambes immobiles de son détestable époux. Il ne bougea pas encore quelques secondes et au moment même où Christine leva les yeux vers lui, il fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient à une vitesse surhumaine. Il domina la pauvre enfant de toute sa taille, elle qui était toujours prostrée par terre.

Erik attrapa rapidement et fermement sa femme par les cheveux et la souleva, sans douceur aucune.

« Comment Christine peut-elle parler comme ça à son Erik ? Pourquoi dit-elle des choses si méchantes et stupides ? Erik veut que Christine le respecte et soit une gentille épouse ! Christine doit de l'obéissance à Erik, elle doit faire ce qu'il lui dit, et répondre quand il lui parle !» lui hurla-t-il violemment alors qu'elle se tortillait dans tous les sens pour lui échapper.

« Lâchez moi ! LACHEZ MOI ! » s'égosilla-t-elle comme une démente.

Il ne fit aucun geste pour la libéré, au contraire. Il la porta plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve à la même hauteur que son visage masqué. Les yeux d'or flamboyaient de fureur et sa mâchoire, seule partie visible de sa face cachée , était crispé ,au point qu'il aura pus facilement se briser toutes les dents. La porcelaine noire qui couvrait en partie son horrible figure donnait à Erik un air plus macabre encore que son âme.

« Pourquoi , Christine, pourquoi ? Erik aime tant Christine , il déteste devoir la punir, alors pourquoi Christine continue de le provoquer ? Stupide, STUPIDE Christine! » grognait-il comme un chien, ou plutôt un loup, enragé. D'une certaine façon, Erik était plus animal humain, de par son comportement et son physique de prédateur.

« Je m'excuse, maintenant s'il vous plait, reposez moi au sol . » plaida la jeune femme en l'air, son ton était abattu et résigné. Elle savait que de toute manière, continuer de le provoquer ne lui apportait rien de bon. Mieux valait encore lui obéir que subir ses foudres.

Les flammes de colère et de folie ,qui brûlaient il y a encore quelques instants à peine dans les iris d'Erik , s'éteignirent rapidement pour être remplacés par une douceur infime C'était vraiment étrange,comme son humeur pouvait changé en moins d'une demi-seconde.

Le grand homme, il mesurait plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt , serra son amour contre lui et fourra son visage masqué dans les cheveux chocolat de Christine. Il respira longuement sa délicieuse odeur et passa ses doigts fuselés dans la tignasse brune avec tendresse.

Christine, qui avait cessé de pleurer à l'instant où il était entré, se remit a sangloter en repensant à la terrible nouvelle dont elle avait prise conscience juste avant. Elle ne voulait pas y croire, mais avait-elle le choix?

« Chut, chut ,douce petite chérie. Ne pleure pas et raconte plutôt à Erik ce qui te met dans cet état. »

Ironique, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle s'ébroua vivement la tête, signe de négation, car elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache à propos de.._ça_. Cependant, son mari pouvait se montrer très perspicace quand il le voulait. Ainsi ,il utilisa sa voix envoutante, celle qui avait séduit une Christine bien jeune et naïve il y a quelques années et qui l'avait brillamment manipulée ,il y a maintenant quelques mois. Erik murmura mielleusement des paroles ensorcelante à sa bien aimée, qui finit donc par lâcher prise et tout avouer.

« Je suis.. je... en... en... » Les mots ne voulaient pas sortirent de sa bouche. Son esprit refusait de de les admettre vrais, réels . Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas porter le fœtus d'Erik dans son ventre, c'était impensable ! Comment un cadavre pourrait donner la vie ? C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Sauf qu'Erik n'était pas un cadavre. Bien sûr, il en avait l'apparence, la température et l'odeur, mais il était bien vivant. Il y avait véritablement un cœur qui battait dans sa carcasse squelettique.

Christine se remit à pleurer, plus fort et plus désespérément que jamais ,alors qu'Erik frottait tendrement ses mains ,glacées comme la Mort, contre les bras de sa femme vivante. Il chantonna doucement une mélodie reposante à l'oreille de son chère ange. Il savait que la musique était la meilleure solution pour calmer Christine.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé, la respiration de la jeune fille se fit plus posée au bout de seulement quelques notes.

« Christine, tendre enfant, parle s'il te plait. Erik n'a pas bien compris ce que sa bien-aimée à dit. » roucoula-t-il de sa plus belle voix.

«... enceinte... » murmura juste Christine.

La seconde d'après, elle sombrait vers les abimes du sommeil, toujours dans l'étreinte du Phantom.

* * *

**Reviews !**


End file.
